shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Zelen
Zelen is the femslash ship between Zari and Helen of Troy from the Legends of Tomorrow fandom. Canon As Helen runs out of the soundstage, Zari gets an order from Sara to follow her. Zari follows her to the street outside the studio lot, and comments on how upset Helen looks. Zari watches as another studio executive rolls up to Helen, and offers her a job at his studio. Zari speaks out loud her hope that Helen won’t go with him, but she does, Zari disappointed in her. Back on the ship, Nate briefly explains the Helen of Troy myth, Zari calling him out for putting any of the blame on Helen for its cause. The Legends then all suit up to go to a party where Helen will be. When Helen makes her appearance, Zari notices the amount of security she has on her, making it seem like she’s a prisoner. Sara tells Zari that they need to get her alone. Zari uses her totem to cause a drink to spill on her dress, forcing her to go back inside and change. The two enter her dressing room, revealing that they know who she is. Helen refuses to go back to Troy, saying the gods answered her prayers to take her from where she was. After the party, the girls head to Rotheberg’s mansion to take Helen to the Waverider. Helen walks outside where she sees the three after they broke into the grounds. Helen asks them not to take her back, just as Coleson shows up, trying to gun down Rothberg. Helen becomes upset, as more men are fighting in her name. Zari let’s her know that its not her fault, but she can make it stop, and makes the offer to leave again. Helen agrees. As their escaping she watches as Zari, and Amaya fight the gun men, clearly impressed. They’re finally able to leave and head back to the Waverider. Helen and Zari walk onto the bridge, Helen complimenting the ship. Zari tells Gideon to fly them out but something goes wrong. As Zari looks over some of the tech Helen asks her which gods gave her, her powers. Zari explains that she and Amaya get their powers from their totems, but Sara got hers from training. Helen is impressed that Sara is a warrior as well as a captain, and that it gives her hope that there’s a future where men and women are equal. Zari comments that it’s not 100% true. Helen believes that any place is better where she was, since she spent the last 5 years locked away from everyone, where all she could see were battlers where men were killed in her name. She asks why they would send her back to such a place, and walks away, leaving Zari to think. Zari and Amaya tell Helen that in order to keep her safe they have to save Hedy Lamar. Helen doesn’t understand, but Zari says that’s okay since time travel is confusing. After fighting Kuasa and Darhk, Zari finds Helen on the bridge, practicing her fighting with the knife Amaya had given her. She holds out the knife for Zari to take back, but Zari tells her to keep it, since she can use it to defend herself against any of them men who come after her back in Troy. Helen still doesn’t want to return, and asks Zari, that if they’re heroes why they would return her to such a place. She gives Zari back the knife, as Zari decides not to take her back to Troy. She takes Helen to the jumpship and the two travel to the correct time period, but the wrong place. She explains that taking Helen away from the war doesn’t affect the timeline, so she took her to the same time, but a different place. Zari looks out the window as Zari lands the ship, on an island. She questions if the team will be mad at her, but Zari doesn’t care. Helen begins to cry as she thanks Zari for changing things for her. Zari opens the door as she tells Helen that there are no men allowed on the island, knowing that it will make her life peaceful. Fanon Shipping between the two is rare. Helen has only appeared in two episodes, and is unlikely to appear in future episodes. Zari is also shipped more with Amaya or Ray. Although viewers do tend to believe that Zari is gay, and Helen's second appearance increased the number of people who ship it. Quotes Fandom FAN FICTION : Trivia *The island that Zari takes Helen to is called Themyscira, which is the home of Wonder Woman and the Amazons Photos Zari look at Helen.gif|Zari looking at Helen; The Good the Bad and the Cuddly Zelen jumpship.gif